Conventional physical or virtual typing keyboards typically include keys or tiles having a predetermined size located at fixed positions within a typing keyboard layout. The keys are generally arranged in a grid-like configuration. Users of such keyboards generally possess different hand morphologies and vision capabilities. Accordingly, use of conventional physical and virtual keyboards may present difficulties for such users.